gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Eton F. Heathrow
is a character in the photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. He is a student who receives his first command from Brian Aeno and in a cruel twist of fate, is forced to fight him in the battle against New Desides. Personality & Character Eton Heathrow is the type of person who can't help be feel uncertainty in life. It was this uncertainty that caused him to pursue success so aggressively. Once he had succeeded in becoming a Major the uncertainty of his future subsided, however he continued to question both himself and the decisions surrounding him. This attitude caused him to often question the decisions of his senior Stole Mannings and often lead to a more positive result than the others more cynical tactical sense would have foreseen. History Heathrow served as Lieutenant on Brian Aeno's flagship, the Magellan class battleship Bull Run in the years prior to his enrolling in the Federation Forces’ Advance Officer’s School. This prestigious academy required three years of prior service and was demanding of its students, nevertheless he graduated with honors, duly impressing the then principal – Brian Aeno. After receiving his diploma he breathes a sigh of relief, at last feeling that his future is secured. In UC 0088 the Pezun revolt occurred. It was Heathrow that was assigned command of the newly commissioned Argama class assault carrier Pegasus III and with it the command of the entirety of Task Force Alpha. His fleet took off from the surface of the Earth and flew towards Pezun until they encountered the Devil's Garden, a network of asteroids, debris and remotely-rigged battleship cannons. Upon reaching it he ordered a retreat, however Mannings advised him to press forward. Doing so ended in tragedy, missiles and asteroids rigged with engines blasted forwards towards the fleet, two of which impacted with the Salamis Kai class cruisers Takao and Long Beach, destroying them. Heathrow wanted to wait for reinforcement and search the vessels for survivors, but Mannings advised him not to, saying that reinforcements would come to late and that no one on the ships could have survived. He then places Mannings in charge of the mobile suits. Shortly after the engagements at Pezun Heathrow learns that Aeno, who had been assigned as the Admiral of their reinforcements, had betrayed them and he has been assigned to engage their fleet. He continues with his current course and pursues New Desides, but all the while he fears that Aeno's force, which has become a phantom fleet, will attack from behind. En route to the moon Heathrow decides to play chess with the computer, a game he does not seem to familiar with. Here he for the first time learns about “castling” and likens it to the situation before him. He meets with Mannings while playing chess and asks him if he would like any of the wine that he has requisitioned from the ship's sickbay. To his chagrin, Mannings refuses and he fears that this means he won't be open with him. Mannings is however and tells him the story of Tosh Cray. They approach Ayers City and Heathrow likens New Desides to the Titans before them. He maintains an optimistic attitude about their chances of taking the city. As Operation Eagle Fall commences Aeno's fleet moves in to flank Task Force Alpha. While Mannings believes that they should recall the forces deployed to Ayers, Heathrow decides to stay the course, realizing that that is exactly what Aeno wants him to do. He quietly utters the words: “I won't be tricked, father.” While it rages for some time, the battle to take Ayers City is ultimately successful. Following this Heathrow is shocked when he learns from Mannings that ALICE was not sealed, but is in fact fully functional inside the S Gundam. Task Force Alpha pursues New Desides towards Penta, however their path is severely hindered by a Neo Zeon fleet. The fleet states that it does not want to engage them, but effectively blockades their progress. After being stalled for six hours, Heathrow finally gives the order to breakthrough and the S Gundam core blocks manage to intimidate the Neo Zeon MS and create an opening for their fleet. Once they break through, Heathrow comes to the revelation that the Neo Zeon fleet was buying time for New Desides and that they occupied Penta six hours ago. As Task Force Alpha advances on Penta, Heathrow orders the launch of the S Gundam core blocks as separate machines in order to bolster their numbers as all of their MSA-007 Nero forces are either destroyed or undergoing repairs. He orders them to sortie and concentrate on destroy the Enterprise Transport Shuttles moored at Penta. Once the Z'od-iacok lands its first, devastating hit on the Pegasus III, Heathrow orders a withdrawal to the ship's combat bridge. Mannings runs down to the hangar and launches in his MSA-007T Nero Trainer despite Heathrow's attempts to stop him. The Pegasus III and Z'od-iacok battle and Stole Mannings is killed defending the ship. Once the battle has concluded Eton Heathrow and the bridge crew watch a rainbow on the horizon of the Earth and once someone has started, he joins the crew in humming “Over the Rainbow”, their battle finally at an end. Gallery Heathrow Graduation.gif|Eton Heathrow receives his diploma from Brian Aeno. ja:イートン・F・ヒースロウ